


Various Stray Kids Requests

by stayarmytinyzenmoa_l



Series: Requests [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Stray Kids, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l/pseuds/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l
Summary: Requests for the group Stray Kids including scenarios, imagines, reactions, and most-to-leasts.Imported from my Tumblr @stayarmytinyzenmoa-l and @armytinyzenmoaNote: Most of these were written prior to Woojin's scandal, as a result he may be directly or indirectly mentions a few times.
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Reader, Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Lee Felix/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader, Stray Kids Ensemble/Reader, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Series: Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134761
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. You and Chan are best friends but don’t know that you’re both in the mafia

**Request** : hello! could i request a mafia x college au with bang chan? maybe where the two of you are best friends but you guys don’t know that you’re both in the mafia, and he finds out one night when he finds you hurt or on a mission? thank you! and feel free to take this request in whatever direction you’d like!

 **Answer** : Mafia!Bang Chan does things to me, I don’t really know how to explain it, it’s just a _thing_. But let’s get on to the request, shall we? (Oh also I put this on the blog so I’ll mention it here, this Mafia AU is _not_ connected to TSTL)

**Mafia AU**

**Genre** : Angst

**TW** : Language, Violence

**Word Count** : 1.3K

**_Disclaimer: Please remember that this is an AU and a work of fiction, obviously the idols mentioned/written about in this story would never partake in or condone these actions._ **

**_~_ **

_“Hey, this is Chan, I couldn’t get your call, so leave a message and if it’s important I’ll call you back.”_

You began your message, keeping your voice as steady as possible, but at one point you pulled your phone away from your face and choked back a sob before continuing. You pondered saying something more before you heard the line cut, signaling that you had long exceeded your time. You placed your phone next to you, never to be touched again, supposedly.

Let’s backtrack, shall we?.

“Chan?” You walked out of the bathroom, your pajamas slightly damp from the condensation and your hair still dripping wet. “Chan, you big baby, get over here!”

“Give me a second!” He shouts from his room.

“You know what? Forget it, just, can you not forget to unplug the blow dryer? Because our electricity bill is _skyrocketing_.”

“Right, right, yeah I’ll keep that in mind,” he answers absently. You hang the towel you were using to dry your hair around your neck and walked into the kitchen.

You and Chan were both from Australia, the both of your parents were very close so, by default, you and Chan had gotten very close too. Now, ten years later, you two were the best of friends. The both of you had the bright idea of moving to Korea for college and, thank god, you were both accepted into the same uni. While he was majoring in the arts you were majoring in biology, so you didn’t see each other too often aside from when you got back to your shared apartment, save for the few times either of you would drag the other out with their friends.

You opened the fridge door and looked through the nearly empty shelves. Then you walked back slightly and looked at the calendar taped to the freezer, the next day circled in green and the words ‘Grocery Day’ written in its respective box. A few days later was circled in blue with the words ‘Chan’s Pay Day’ written on it and you sighed. Your best friend had just gotten laid off from one of the best jobs he could’ve had for a college student, the pay was way above minimum wage and the environment was safe, it was a tragedy that he lost it. Now you were the only one working, and you were slowly picking up more jobs from the bar that was on the first floor of your apartment.

“Oi, (Y/N),” Chan walks into the kitchen. “Darn, are we out of eggs?”

“Yeah, I’ll go to the grocery store tomorrow,” you say. “Why do you want eggs? It’s nine p.m. right now.”

“Just felt like having a boiled egg, is all,” he answers vaguely. He steps past you and grabs the beer can at the side and picks up the box of cheerios next to the fridge. “Ah, the actual college diet.”

“At least you work out, I’m just gaining weight,” you scoffed. Your phone chimed in your back pocket and you checked the text.

“What? That from your boyfriend, (Y/N)?” He jokes.

“Something like that,” you placed your phone back in your pocket and grabbed the other beer can, opening it without a second thought and drinking a good fourth of it. “I’m gonna go head out, one of my groupmates ran into a bump on the road with our project. Don’t wait up for me, yeah?”

“Sure thing, be careful, (Y/N),” Chan waved at you until you left. Once he heard the click of the door locking, he dialed a number on his phone. “Mark, hey, sorry I missed your call. Where do you want me to go? Parking garage. Yeah, got it.”

And now we’re back to the present time.

Except we’re following Chan. Who was beating the hell out of a guard who tried to shoot him. Not even paying attention to his phone ringing on the counter behind him. He finally stopped when the guard’s face was anything but recognizable, he picked up his ID card and held a match to it, watching the piece of plastic melt into nothing ~~(don’t actually do this, it’s really bad for your respiratory health _and_ for the environment. Bad Chan!)~~ before finally stepping away and into the garage. Supposedly, he had a partner for this mission, but they never showed up so he handled it on his own, holding the now bloodied briefcase in his bruised hand. He picked up his phone, wiping the sparse drops of blood from it, and walked away, homeward bound. He turned his phone on and noticed the missed call from you and played the message.

_“Hey, Chan, something came up and I can’t come back home right now. Don’t wait up for me, alright, Channie?”_

“Huh, what could they be doing?” He decides to call you back. But once he heard the familiar tune of your ringtone behind him, he felt chills run down his spine. He turned around, scanning the garage, until he noticed a faint blue light. He made his way to it, almost tripping over the dead body of another guard, and then another, and he finally successfully avoided the two others nearby. Then he came to a stop at the source of the blue light. It was still ringing, the contact name ‘Chan’ across the screen. Then his eyes drifted to the figure next to him. He first noticed the emblem on their sleeve, it was identical to the one embroidered on his own, the letters ‘J.Y.P.’ encircled by a crescent moon mocking him. “No… please don’t be who I think you are.” Then he pulls the cap off of your head and feels his blood run cold. He picks up your phone from the bloody mess it was in and unlocks it, already fearing the worst.

_‘(L/N), remember those business owners who took a loan from us? Well, they need to pay up. Head to the parking garage, grab the cash, and go.’_ It was sent from Mark just a few hours ago.

_‘Yeah, yeah, I’m on my way.’_

_‘You’ll have backup for this one.’_

_‘Good.’_

The conversation ended there. Once again, he turned to the body next to him, who was propped pitifully against the wall. He leaned down next to you, taking in each detail before he’d be forced to leave you behind. He moved his hand to your neck, feeling for a pulse. He almost collapsed when he felt even just a small sign of it.

“Hey, (Y/N),” he ends up sitting on the floor. “So Mark was your groupmate, huh? I hope he held his end of the project,” he mumbles. He waited a few moments, not really knowing what to expect. He stood up again, taking your phone off of the floor with him.

“I’ve gotta go now, (Y/N),” he said it a bit louder this time. Still no response. He took a step to leave, but halted once again and moved back to you, crouching next to you. “God, look at you, you’re such a mess, (Y/N). I always have to take care of you, huh?” He moves your hair out of the way, leaving your face cleared. Funny how you looked so peaceful right now.

He’d probably get killed if he took you back home, wouldn’t he?

_Fuck it._

He picked you up, not really minding the extra blood that stained his uniform and he made his way back, doing well to avoid any security cameras and wandering eyes. At this time of night he doubted that any sane person would be on the streets, at least.

“Hold on, (Y/N), I’ll get you home.”


	2. You’re busy and the Kids come up with excuses to spend more time with you

**Request** : could i request a jealous!mafia skz where the reader can’t spend as much time with skz because they have to go undercover and is busy and the rest of skz is just a whiny and crackhead mess because they just want to spend time with the reader?? hhh i hope that makes sense 👉🏻👈🏻 but thank you!!

 **Answer** : Crackhead/Mafia!AUs are fun! Also, I’m assuming this is a general scenario as opposed to member specific, so I’ll write it as so! I hope you don’t mind!

**Mafia AU**

**Genre** : Crack

 **TW** : None

 **Word Count** : 1.2K

**_Disclaimer: Please remember that this is an AU and a work of fiction, obviously the idols mentioned/written about in this story would never partake in or condone these actions._ **

**_~_ **

_“Sorry, I can’t make it tonight, I’m still in Itaewon.”_

_“Sorry, I can’t make it tonight, I’m still working undercover.”_

_“Sorry, I can’t make it tonight, there’s some loose ends I need to tie up.”_

_“Sorry, I can’t make it tonight, I promised the boss that I’d look into something.”_

The four messages were being projected onto the larger screen, with eight boys seated at a table looking directly at it. Felix was tapping his foot impatiently, Changbin and Jisung were both leaning forward on the table with their own hands tapping at it, Jeongin and Hyunjin were sharing awkward glances with each other, with Minho and Seungmin leaning back on their own chairs, and, finally, Chan had his hands folded in front of his face, his own eyes scanning the messages over and over again.

“I’m sure you all understand why this is a problem, right?” He finally says. Small nods and words of agreement emerged in the room, and he himself nodded. “I have a three phase plan to fix this, but you _all_ have to stick to it, if even one of us deviates from it then it’ll all fall to shit, clear?”

“You got it, Chan. Lay it on us,” Felix affirms.

“Alright, take notes boys.”

**_“Phase one, appeal to their emotions.”_ **

You pulled yourself out of bed, your joints killing you and your head still spinning from the night before. Your mission in Central Seoul didn’t go as initially planned, it was just supposed to be a pick up and go kind of mission, but it deviated into a pick up, run for your life, bargain for money, fight for survival, and then go situation. And now, to make things worse, you just got word from J.Y.Park that you had to go back, and as a result, you weren’t too keen on it.

“(Y/N)?” Jeongin knocked on your door. “Can I come in?”

“Sure, what’s up, I.N.?” You watched him walk into your room with his eyes downcast.

“Um… something happened last night and it’s been bothering me a lot,” he says in a small voice. Your expression softens and you pat the spot on your bed next to you. He waddles over and places himself next to you, hugging his legs to his chest.

“Do you want to talk about it?” You rub his back softly.

“Not yet,” he hides his face in his arms and you pull him close.

“Oh, poor baby,” you coo, completely oblivious to the wicked smirk on his face.

 _‘Hook, line, and sinker,’_ he thinks to himself, you’ll definitely have to stay at the dorms now, you wouldn’t leave him like this, would you? His question was answered when your phone went off and you picked it up.

“Hey, boss,” you held your phone up with your shoulder while you ran one of your hands through Jeongin’s hair. “Now? Can it wait?” Jeongin looks up for a second.

_‘Oh, shit.’_

“No, sir, I don’t want to lose my job. I’ll get it done right away,” you hang up the phone. “Jeongin, I have to go. Just go to Chan, okay?”

“But-”

“If I don’t, J.Y.Park’s probably going to kill me, and we don’t want that, do we?” You rub his head again and sit him up.

“No…”

“Exactly,” you stood up and walked out the door. “Chan! Take care of Jeongin for me!” And you were gone. Chan reveals himself in the doorway slightly after you left and sighs.

**_“Phase two, distract and redirect.”_ **

“Hey, (Y/N)!” Changbin’s voice boomed over the chaos that is the Stray Kids dorm. You poked your head out from the hallway and looked at the mess of a living room that was before you and your jaw dropped.

“What the hell is going on in here?!” You shout. Felix and Hyunjin were having an all out food fight, Jeongin and Seungmin were drawing on the walls, and Jisung and Minho were ripping apart papers.

“You tell me, I don’t know why they’re acting like this!” Changbin throws his arms up in the air.

“Oh, god, it’s such a mess here,” you wince. “Where’s Chan?”

“Hell if I know,” Changbin shrugs. Your question was answered when you heard a low groan from next to you. You look down and, surprise surprise, there’s Chan. Tied up with tape over his mouth.

“Holy shit,” you quickly ripped the tape off of his mouth and he winces.

“They’re fucking crazy! I just told them to behave and they tied me up!” Chan shouts, maybe a bit too loud.

“Why would they do that?” You look over to the raving kids.

“COFFEE!” Felix shouts.

“Right, there you go,” you sigh. Again, your phone rings and you pick it up. “Again? Why do they keep messing up the orders?” You growled into the speaker.

“Is that the boss?” Chan looks up.

“Yeah, I need to get back to Itaewon, the girls messed up a project again,” you frowned.

“Nizi?”

“Yeah, clean this mess up by the time I get back, alright?” You left without another word. Once they heard the door click shut, Chan growled and broke out of his restraints. Felix and Hyunjin immediately stop with chunks of cake in their hands and Seungmin scribbles all over Jeongin’s picture.

~

“Hey, boss, sorry I took so long,” you closed the door to JYP’s office.

“It’s fine, understandable, even,” JYP doesn’t turn from the mass of screens behind him. He points to the one showing the Stray Kids’ living room. “What’s going on there?” He asks.

“No clue, all I know is that Felix drank coffee,” you shake your head. JYP clicks his tongue.

“I’ll send Jihyo and Momo to the Nizi girls instead, you can’t leave them like that. Bang Chan might kill one of them on accident,” JYP shakes his head. “Go back and make sure they’re well taken care of, it won’t be good for us to have a unit in disarray.”

“Yes, sir,” you bowed your head and exited, doing a slight victory dance to yourself since you wouldn’t have to drive all the way to Itaewon.

You opened the door to the Stray Kids dorm once again and the shouting stops.

“Oh, did you forget something, (Y/N)?” Seungmin asks.

“Nah, JYP said he’s sending some of the people from TWICE to Itaewon instead so I can just stay here,” you smile.

“Yay!” Jeongin throws the markers in the air.

“But I’m still pissed you all ruined the living room. Seriously? You’re grown adults. Clean this mess up. I can’t believe you _drew_ on the walls, some of you boys kill for a living,” you scolded each of them. “I’ll be in my room. In one hour, this is clean, am I clear?”

“Yes,” the boys droned. You shook your head and walked back to your room.

“Chan you’re a fucking genius,” Felix nudges their leaders side.

“Hell yeah I am, Jisung, go check on them.”

“Right on,” he walks down the hallway.

“Seungmin, take the papers off the walls. The rest of us will clean up the food,” he instructs.

You, on the other hand, put the cup down from your head and leaned off the wall, texting JYP as you did so.

_‘Why didn’t you just tell me they wanted me to stay?’_

_‘I wanted to see how far they’d go.’_

_‘Fair enough.’_


	3. YN is on a first-anniversary date with Bang Chan and ATEEZ unknowingly crashes

**Request** : Oooh hi! I absolutely love your mafia series and I also loved the Ateez mafia one too cause that was just- chefs kiss! Is It okay if I reauest a Stray Kids mafia au (i know your ffs are a lot of mags but I'm a sucker for those and like- I cant find a better blog otver than yours) where it could be like a continuation of the Ateez one? Is that okay 🙈

 **Answer** : Hi hi! Thank you so much for enjoying those little fics! And also this is gonna sound so dumb but I have no clue what mags means I’m sorry but it’s fine. But yes, of course it’s okay, I also love these types of requests! Anwho, let’s begin!

**Mafia AU**

**Genre** : Crack

**TW** : None

**Word Count** : 1.6K

~

You were very used to this situation. That is the loud conversations, the drunk patrons, the wandering eyes, and what not. And usually you didn’t pay a second thought to the rambunctious atmosphere, it wasn’t one that ever really caught your eye, nor did it push you away. But this time was special, this time you weren’t alone, or on a mission, you were just _you_.

Sitting in one of the high arching booths, which did much for visual privacy and none for auditory privacy, you looked amongst the much richer patrons with a bored expression. The restaurant itself was actually quite glamorous, with it’s marble floorings and crystal chandeliers, it was created to be frequented by the wealthy. Which you are not, being a spy is a very financially draining job, actually, what with equipment and medical bills. Yet at the same time, this looked just like the kind of place Chan would frequent.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, darling,” Chan sat next to you in the booth and slid a velvet box to you. “A peace offering for being late.”

“Oh come on now, I just got here too,” you took the box and turned it in your hands. “It’s not another bomb, is it?”

“No! God, no, not after that incident! Why would you think that?” He feigned hurt.

“I know, I’m just teasing you,” you opened it and took out the simple silver bracelet inside of it. It was elegant in design, that much was clear, yet at the same time it wasn’t incredibly flashy. “Thank you, I love it,” you clasped it over your wrist.

“Happy anniversary, darling,” he gives you one of his signature lopsided smiles and flags the waiter over. After the two of you ordered, it was then when you noticed the familiar faces lining the high end restaurant.

“No room for intrusions this time, huh?” You and Felix shared brief eye contact before he refocused.

“Hell no, I swear we’ve never had a normal anniversary dinner, and I’m determined to make it through our one year without any incidents.”

“Agreed,” you shuffle through your purse and pull out your own small box. “And here is your present.” He takes it into his hands and gently shakes it, a knowing smile on his face.

“I wonder what this little thing could be?” He reaches to untie the ribbon on top, but you put your hand over his.

“Actually, do me a favor and open that when I’m not here,” you averted your eyes, hoping that your reddening face wasn’t noticeable.

“As you wish,” he places it into his suit pocket right as the waiter comes back with your appetizers. You watched the waiter pour in the red wine next and, as you stared at your reflection off of Chan’s glass, you could’ve sworn you heard a familiar voice. “Something wrong?” Chan leans forward.

“Nothing,” you shook your head and looked around the restaurant, specifically at all the entrances. Felix and Seungmin were by the main entrance, Changbin and Han at one of the emergency exits, with Minho and Jeongin at the other. “Where’s Hyunjin?”

“Kitchens.”

“Thorough much?”

“No room for error.”

“Right,” you take your glass and swirl it gently, letting the aroma from the wine waft slowly. “Are you… are you sure that it’s foolproof?”

“Yes, I’m quite certain, I’m sure I’ve gone over all the variables with Changbin and Jisung,” Chan now looked around the room too. “ _Why_?”

“It’s just,” you shook your head again. “I could’ve sworn I heard Wooyoung laughing.”

You saw every muscle in Chan’s body tense in that moment. With his jaw clenched, he motioned to Changbin to patrol the area. And, right as you watched Changbin exit his post, the voice came again, but this time, it was right behind you. Or, more specifically, the booth right behind you.

“It sucks that (Y/N) couldn’t make it,” you heard Wooyoung complain behind you. You clasped your hand over your mouth and Chan dropped his fork.

“Fuck.”

“Shit.” You both cursed at the same time, being sure to maintain hushed voices.

“Yeah, we should talk to the boss to let her have some off days,” you heard San’s voice next.

“Maybe we should just call her? Her job could’ve ended early,” Yunho offered. Your eyes drifted down to your phone and you immediately powered it off.

“And put her in a position where she could get killed? No,” Seonghwa’s stern voice cut through the excited chatters.

“Your bill,” the small black folder was placed in front of Chan.

“Isn’t it a bit early for this?” Chan looked up and pressed his lips together. Hyunjin tapped on the folder with a small smile and waved hello as he passed you.

“They’re planning something.”

“I know.”

“Should we intervene?”

“No. Normal first anniversary dinner, remember?”

“Right,” although you both never went above a whisper, you were able to hear each other clearly. Chan opened the bill and read the paper inside of it.

_‘Don’t worry, leader! Leave it to us, just enjoy your dinner! - Hyunjin’_

“We’re gonna die.”

“That actually might be a possibility.”

“Chan! This is the part where you’re supposed to say ‘don’t worry, darling, they’re smart, they can handle this,’ you’re not supposed to agree with me!”

“But, they’re not that smart without a set plan,” he admits.

“Oh god…”

“I swear, I know she’s not here, but it’s like I can hear her voice,” you heard Mingi say behind you. You shrank into your seat again.

~

Which somehow led you to now, hiding under the dinner table and doing your best to stay quiet while the fight raged on just a few steps away from you. You opened up Twitter and scrolled through the feeds.

_‘Stray Kids and ATEEZ are having a dispute at the La Yeon restaurant’_

“Great, just great,” you groaned.

“Fuck, just _one_ dinner is _all_ I ever fucking ask for,” Chan fired a few rounds at Hongjoong, who deflected the bullets with one of the waiter’s trays.

“Hey! We wouldn’t be doing shit if Hyunjin didn’t pull a damn knife on us!” Jongho scoffed. “Your men started it! But we’ll sure as hell end it.”

“Why the hell were you guys even here in the first place?!” San was next. You didn’t know what he did but whatever it was you heard dozens of plates crashing.

“None of your fucking business!” Changbin was the next person to shout and, surprise surprise, it was followed with more plates shattering. You continued to scroll through Twitter, minding your own business, until your phone started ringing and the commotion outside halted.

“Oh fuck,” you heard Chan curse. “Cat’s out of the damn bag.” You saw two people walk up to your table, undoubtedly Seonghwa and Hongjoong, and when Seonghwa lifted the table cloth, you couldn’t tell if he was surprised or disappointed to see you.

“Hey, boys.”

“Get out of there.”

“Right away,” you crawled out from underneath the table and stood up, preparing yourself for the worst case scenario.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Seonghwa was using his disappointed mother voice and for some reason it effected you more than usual.

“I was going to.”

“I can’t _believe_ you were taken hostage by Stray Kids and you didn’t call either one of us!” Seonghwa was visibly upset and the puzzle pieced itself. You looked at Chan, who was standing right behind Hongjoong, and luckily you’ve known him long enough to know that he was mentally telling you to go along with it.

“I had it handled!”

“You’re hiding under the table!”

“I was protecting my pride!”

“By hiding under the table?”

“Yes!” You looked around the ruined restaurant. “Look at all of you with your guns pointed at each other in a ruined restaurant, who the fuck is going to pay for all of this?! Huh?! Then you’re going to get in another fight for who did the most damage, fuck this. Join the mafia, they said, you’ll make a lot of money, they said, well that was a load of bull.”

“Why are you getting so worked up about this? We’re just looking out for you!” Wooyoung shouted at you but kept his focus trained on Changbin.

“Just looking out for me? How many times have I saved your asses?” You were surprised to say the least, up to now they still think they have to protect you?

“Does it matter?! We were bound to get into a fight with Stray Kids anyways!” Mingi added his own input and of course that led to more yelling and warning shots from both sides and all of it just pissed you off to no end.

“ALL I WANTED WAS TO SPEND A NORMAL ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY DINNER WITH MY BOYFRIEND IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!” You slammed your hand on the table and the room falls silent again, and you became horribly aware of what you just said. “Oh, fuck.”

“I would suggest we start running, darling,” Chan grimaced.

“ _Darling_?!” Hongjoong whipped his head to the side, but saw the space empty. When he turned to the exit, he saw it swinging open, and you were also no where in sight, instead the rest of ATEEZ’s phones pinged with a simple notification from you at the top.

_‘I’ll explain everything later when I get home, promise! I love you guys! See you in a bit.’_


	4. Hyunjin Stepping in That During the Zombie Apocalypse

**Request** : can you write a scenario of Hwang Hyunjin being overdramatic (and lOuD-) because he stepped in a pile of dog-ahem- in the middle of a zombie apocalypse🍼

 **Answer** : MY BOY HYUNJIN T-T Can’t even calm down in the apocalypse poor boy–

Let’s get this started, shall we?

**Apocalypse AU**

**TW** : Mentions of Zombies

**Genre** : Crack

**Word Count** : 0.6K

~

“Alright, do we have everything?” You turned to your partner and, unfortunately, boyfriend.

“Uh… duct tape, ammo, and batteries… so yeah, we’re good,” Hyunjin shoots you a thumbs up.

You were both assigned to scouting that week, and you had both held it off until the very last day so you’re both a bit screwed if you came back empty-handed. Luckily, you both found the bare minimum needed to get by another month, and that’s what mattered, it would be enough to keep your asses out of trouble, at least.

There weren’t many zombies out at this time, since it was so early in the morning, and because that area of the city had been overrun a while ago and there was barely anything left there anyway, so you were thankful for that, but you did well not to let your guard down for even a moment. Although you were rather tense, Hyunjin had a knack for tearing down that barrier and helping you out. He was another thing you were thankful for, and honestly, you were surprised he made it this long, but fortune favors the bold, you supposed. The two of you had just exited the hardware store when Hyunjin squeaked, rather loudly, causing you to whip your head back and shush him.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” You whispered loudly. You looked around to make sure there weren’t any zombies in your general vicinity.

“Oh… my… god… Oh my god, oh my god! Oh my god,” Hyunjin squeezed his eyes shut and clamped his hands over his mouth, letting out a muffled shriek.

“Keep your voice down! You’re going to alert all the zombies in this general vicinity that we’re here!”

“I’m so fucking stupid!”

“What? Did you get bitten or something? Open a wound? Lose the batteries? What?!”

“I…”

“Yes?”

“I stepped in dog shit…” Hyunjin sobbed. Your expression dropped.

“I’m breaking up with you. I am going to break up with you!”

“It’s disgusting, (Y/N)! Why don’t you come over here and step in it too so you understand why I’m upset!” He argues. “These were a _perfectly_ good pair of boots and now they’re _ruined_!”

“Oh my god, quit being such a baby! Just wash them when we get back!”

“We don’t have soap!”

“It’s the apocalypse, Hyunjin, there isn’t soap _anywhere_! Do you see me complaining?! I have to live in a camp filled with people, including myself, who either reek of sweat or dried blood, some _shit_ on your shoes isn’t hard to clean off!”

“It is officially the worst day of my life.”

“Ugh,” you shook your head. “Why do I love you? Why? Why did I choose you over, I don’t know, Chan?!”

“Because you love me!”

“I know and I don’t know why!” You ran tired hands through your hair. “Now let’s go before some zombie finds us and decides to turn us into his dinner.”

“Fine,” Hyunjin pouts. He winces as he lifts his shoe up from the pile of shit and gags.

“Hyunjin. You’ve had zombie insides smeared across you. And you’re gagging at _dog poo_?!”

“Yes. It’s disgusting!”

“You are… intolerable,” you sighed. You started on your way and Hyunjin ran to catch up to you.

“Wait for me!”

“Scrape your boot against the pavement, or something, don’t just _leave_ it on your shoe, babe.”

“I know, I know,” he awkwardly walks while he scrapes his boot. “I hate this. I hate this!”

“Well, so do I, but we have to make do with what we’ve got, Hyunjin.”


	5. Mafia!Stray Kids taking care of an Injured!Reader

**Request** : ah hello! could i please request a mafia!stray kids au where the reader get really hurt after a mission and the rest of skz ends up babying them and lowkey panicking bc they’ve never seen the reader get so hurt before because they’re always so careful?? thank u so much 😭

**Answer** : Omg omg stoppppp that’s so precioussssss ;-; Yes, yes I can write this.

**Mafia AU (duh)**

**TW** : None

**Genre** : Fluff/Slight Crack

**Word Count** : 1.5K

~

It all started two weeks ago, after you came back from your mission that involved infiltrating an area under the ever so _annoying_ NCT Dream’s jurisdiction, and, unfortunately, you happened to run into Lee Jeno of all the damn members. Needless to say, the exchange didn’t go as smoothly as you had intended it to, you swear he wasn’t that strong before, but you barely got out with both of your kneecaps intact. You were set to be off of commission for about a month to heal properly, and you’ve never been more anxious to get up and do things, but when you live with Stray Kids, it’d never be that easy.

“(Y/N)~” Chan’s loud voice shocked you awake and you jumped up in bed, knocking over your mug from the night before and shattering it across the wooden floors.

“Jesus, Chan! You scared the hell out of me,” you moved to stand up and he gently pushed you back down.

“Uh-uh,” he held a finger up. “I’ve got this.” He picked up the bigger pieces and brushed the smaller pieces of ceramic into a piece of paper and threw it away. Then he grabbed your arm and slung it over his shoulder.

“What the hell?! Chan!” You shook it off. “What are you doing?!”

“Minho said you can’t walk for at least a week, remember?”

“Oh my god, oh my god! No, no, it’s fine! It’s just a sprained ankle,” you waved your hands in front of you. “Plus, it’s been two weeks! I thought I told you that you didn’t have to do this anymore!”

“It’s either I do it or Felix, pick your poison.” Your mind flashed back to the last time Felix picked you up and how you somehow ended up on the whole other side of the room.

“Fine,” you let him hoist you up and move you to the couch.

“Good?”

“Just peachy,” you snarked. Chan shot you a cheeky smile and walked off. You looked around yourself, making sure you were alone, before reaching for the remote, but right before you could grab it, someone else takes it and sits next to you.

“What are we watching today, (Y/N)?” Jeongin asks you with that signature smile of his. You held back a smile and sunk into the couch.

“Whatever you want, I.N.,” you gave him a forced smile and he brings his legs to his chest, flipping through channels. He finally settles on some drama show and lays his head on your shoulder. “Jeongin?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

“Minho said that cuddles help wounded hearts,” Jeongin said with a serious tone. “And he mentioned that he had to stitch that area too… so I’m helping.” Goodness, how could you be mad at him?

“Thanks, Jeongin, I feel better already,” you rubbed the top of his head and watched the drama silently. Soon you heard him fall asleep, so you slowly moved away from under him and placed a pillow below his head. You looked around again before shutting the TV off and walking over to the kitchen.

You reached up to grab the cereal box from the top shelf, holding onto your injured shoulder and massaging it while you reached for it. But right as your hand grazed it, another grabbed onto it and handed it to you. You let out an annoyed sigh and turned to him.

“Chan.”

“(Y/N).”

“Can I help you?”

“Oh, no, not really. I’m just here to help _you_ ,” he hands you the cereal box. You took it slowly and walked over to the cupboard to grab a bowl, but Hyunjin quickly stops you.

“Don’t worry! I got it,” Hyunjin grabbed the bowl, which was also on a decently low shelf, and handed it to you. He took the liberty of grabbing a spoon as well. Next thing you knew was that Jisung had ushered you to the table and the two others set up your bowl for you, then, for whatever reason, Felix showed up and poured milk for you, followed by Minho placing a glass of juice in front of you and, of course, Changbin placed a napkin next to you, which was then finished with Seungmin sitting next to you, fully attentive and ready to help. Jeongin walked into the kitchen next, a bit upset that you had left him, but sat next to you anyway with a big smile. Soon the other Stray Kids members took their own seats and sat attentively.

“This is excessive, you boys are being too much, I just dislocated my shoulder, is all.”

“Yeah, dislocated it and had to stitch it up,” Felix snarks. “Not to mention the three broken ribs, the sprained ankle, and the _twelve_ other stitches that Minho had to do.”

“Oh my god, you guys, that was two weeks ago! I’m fine now,” you insisted. You’re hurt, but not that bad, or at least not anymore. You could at least walk again. You reached for your spoon to pick it up and glared at Seungmin as soon as you saw him jump up.

“You guys…” You sighed. You knew where they were coming from, really you did. And you understood why they’re being so… _much_ with you. Especially after what happened with Woojin, you really should be more lenient on them, but there’s a point where it should stop. “Thank you so much for trying, I really appreciate it, but I can handle myself, you know.”

“Yeah, we know,” Felix frowns.

“You just really worried us,” Jeongin pouts. “We’ve never seen you all… like that, you know? It really scared us.” How were you supposed to lecture him? Especially when he’s looking at you like that. You had to remind yourself of what he was capable of.

“I know, I know, it was my mistake coming to base before the hospital-”

“Are you trying to say you’ve been like that _before_?” Changbin kicks his feet off of the table and leans forward.

_Shit, you didn’t mean to let that slip._

“Well, you guys never noticed, did you?”

“You said you’d always be careful!” Jisung hops into the conversation.

“I am always careful!” You shoved a spoonful of cereal into your mouth.

“Oh yeah, I _bet_ you are, how many times has something like this happened?!” Chan couldn’t hide the disappointment in his tone, whether it was for him or for you was unclear.

“Like… six times?”

“ _Six times?!_ ” Hyunjin clutches onto his heart. “Oh my god, oh my god, I need air,” he walks over to the balcony and stands outside.

“You guys, come on now,” you ran your hands through your hair and Jeongin habitually smoothened it out. “We’re all adults here, young ones, but still adults. You all know as well as I do what this job entails,” you explained.

“Yeah but… you were _really_ bad, (Y/N),” Seungmin speaks up. “Like… how much do you remember of that night?”

“Coming to base, and that’s it.”

“Exactly, (Y/N), you literally passed out and bled all over the floors. Hyunjin was crying while he cleaned it up,” Seungmin says.

“He’s right, I did, I was so worried,” Hyunjin calls from the balcony.

“You flatlined twice,” Minho held two fingers up. “We ended up having to call Mina to come up and stabilize you. You really scared the hell out of us, (Y/N). Don’t be upset when we tell you that we’re just looking out for you.”

“I know, I know,” you took another bite of your cereal. “I really do appreciate that you guys are working so hard for me, and I couldn’t ask for a better team. But you’re going to have to trust me more, I can pull my own weight, you know? I’m not just the new recruit anymore,” you reminded them.

“She has a point,” Seungmin looks down the table. Changbin and Jisung didn’t look too convinced, but they nodded their heads, followed by the others who added their own small words of agreeance.

“Alright then, you’re right. We’ll back off _a little_ ,” Chan raises his hands. “But, under one condition.”

“Mmhmm?”

“Don’t do anything that will freak us out.”

“Like…?”

“Reaching for high things, working out, going outside without one of us,” you try to interrupt him but he shakes his head, “you’re not in top condition, it’s easier to target you and might I remind you about the long list of _enemies_ you have?”

“No,” you grumbled.

“ _And_ , furthermore, no working. For the remainder of your recovery.”

“Yes, sir,” you saluted lazily. At least it was a step forward.

“Good,” Chan clapped his hands together and stood up. “Our job is done for now, boys, we’ll get out of your hair, now,” Chan walks out first and the other members looked amongst each other. You drank your juice silently and, once you heard Chan’s room close, you spoke up.

“So what are we doing for Chan’s birthday?” You asked excitedly. The boys started speaking in excited, but hushed tones, not wanting their leader to hear, and you couldn’t help but smile a little. You didn’t want them to dwell too long on your injuries, it wouldn’t do good for them, so you changed the subject as quickly as you could and you felt confident enough to tell yourself ‘Mission Accomplished.’


End file.
